


A Galaxy Deep Inside of You

by LoketMulroney



Series: A Galaxy Deep Inside of You [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apocalypse, Childhood Trauma, Cybernetics, Deities, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fantasy, Gen, Mental Instability, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Mutation, Other, Parallel Universes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoketMulroney/pseuds/LoketMulroney
Summary: У всех есть чувства и воспоминания, не так ли? Эти гигантские неизученные источники энергии не всегда удается контролировать. Создавать хорошие воспоминания, сеять радость среди других, уметь прощать и отпускать плохие мысли сложно, многие не справляются с этим, особенно с последними двумя пунктами. Иногда даже кажется, что это все вот-вот польется через край, взорвется, выплеснется.У этого мальчика достаточно чувств, чтобы создать новую галактику, он просто не знает, как это сделать. Какой путь он выберет, как будет поступать со своей жизнью?История о появляющихся из ниоткуда детях, людях без прошлого, людях со слишком богатым прошлым, одиночестве, боли, счастье и, быть может, даже любви.Основано на реальных, пусть и очень измененных в угоду развлекательности, событиях.Имена, а иногда и пол персонажей изменены, совпадения не случайны.В некоторых главах могут появляться иллюстрации, иногда даже целые панельки вебтуна, поскольку изначально это был комикс, а не фик-оридж.Автор идеи, писатель и иллюстратор - Loket Mulroney, то есть я.Публикация на других ресурсах запрещена.
Series: A Galaxy Deep Inside of You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062365





	1. A Fake Face

**Author's Note:**

> Я уже много лет не писал ничего длинного и путного, поэтому поначалу история может показаться скучной.  
> Надеюсь, что мне удастся расписаться как следует, и войти снова в привычное русло.  
> Спасибо всем, кто меня поддерживает в этом, я вас всех очень люблю!

Настойчивое гудение автоводителя разбудило Алексис. Она приехала. Выйдя из машины, которая припарковалась самостоятельно, она заблокировала ее, и направилась в сторону особняка в стиле "ностальгирую по древности", легко усмехаясь. Сегодняшняя встреча сулила ей много нового. Начиная от встречи с Тем Самым Профессором, заканчивая потенциальным приобретением очень ценной информации. Такой, что скрывалась годами. У всех профессоров из исследовательских лабораторий есть такие, верно же?

Девушка приложила ладонь в панели, встроенной в высокий каменный забор. Сканер миролюбиво зажужжал, проверяя список гостей на сегодня. Алексис была единственной в списке, и первой за много лет. Калитка медленно поползла в сторону, открывая вид во внутренний дворик. Аккуратно подстриженный газон и кусты, клумбы с изысканными цветами. Казалось, что профессор тоскует по той древности, что считалась "классической" еще во времена его юности, и никак не вязалась с машинами на магнитной подушке, автоводителями, первыми (и относительно удачными) тестированиями кибермозга и многими другими вещами, к которым Алексис так привыкла.

\- Профессор, я полагаю? - девушка чуть склонила голову набок, вопросительно глядя на мужчину, вышедшего из дверей ей навстречу.

Тот кивнул, протягивая ей руку, которую девушка кратко и крепко пожала, вызывая у Профессора еле заметную улыбку одобрения.

\- А вы, значит, Алексис? Рад встрече, проходите, - он подвинулся, пропуская гостью внутрь.

\- Можно просто Алекс, если вам так будет удобнее, - девушка кивнула, переступая через порог.

Изнутри дом был так же ностальгически обставлен - фарфор, дерево, все элементы автоматического обслуживания дома мастерски спрятаны, но она точно знала, что они здесь есть. Доказывая ее правоту, мужчина легко коснулся ладонью стены у входа, заставляя ее часть раскрыться, обнажая внутренности платяного шкафа, и жестом пригласил гостью повесить пальто внутрь.

\- Хотите чего-нибудь выпить? Такая встреча - большое событие, так почему бы не откупорить бутылочку хорошего вина?

\- А, прошу прощения, не пью, тем более на работе. Но было бы ужасно любопытно взглянуть на ваш винный погреб, говорят, что ваша коллекция невероятных размеров, и увидеть ее было бы для меня большой честью, - девушка чуть неловко улыбнулась, поправляя небольшой чехол на поясе.

Профессор улыбнулся ей в ответ, кивая, мол, все будет, и направился в сторону распахнутых резных дверей в его личный, по видимому, кабинет. Девушка последовала за ним, попутно осматриваясь. Кабинет было бы корректнее назвать залом из-за его размеров. Терпко и сладко пахло кожей, которой были обиты все кресла, стулья и диванчики. Вдоль всех стен стояли книжные шкафы, тянувшиеся до самого потолка, и Алексис невольно задрала голову, восхищенно выдохнув - она впервые видела столько бумажных книг не в библиотеке, да еще и у частника. Книги были, пожалуй, одним из немногих элементов прошедших эпох, к которым она относилась с интересом еще с детства, хотя электронные копии были доступны абсолютно всем. Ужасно зачесались руки взять одну, и погрузиться в чтение, но это было бы невежливо, плюс пришла она не за этим, да и книги почти все были по продвинутой микробиологии, познания в которой у Алексис, к ее сожалению, были довольно ограничены. Профессор опустился в мягкое кожаное кресло возле кофейного столика, и журналистка последовала его примеру, располагаясь поудобнее напротив.

\- Ну что ж, перейдем к делу, как считаете, Профессор?

Тот, наконец, занервничал. Девушка наклонилась, мягко и ободряюще улыбнувшись ему, и положила на столик записывающее устройство. Легким касанием она активировала его.  
  
\- Бояться нечего, Профессор, мы ведь уже договорились - анонимность вам обеспечена.  
  
\- Да, конечно, просто я… - мужчина замялся, - Алекс, вы не против, если я, все же, налью себе немного?  
  
Журналистка кивнула. Профессор коснулся панели управления на стекле столика, вызывая кого-то из робо-прислуги. Мини-бар приехал незамедлительно, раскрываясь, и предоставляя доступ к напиткам, льду, набору стаканов, бокалов, стопок и прочей мелочи, необходимой для того, чтобы вкусно выпить. Его внешний вид вызвал у Алексис легкий смешок - он выглядел как очаровательный резной деревянный совенок с большими умными глазами. Мужчина выбрал граненый стакан, бросил в него ледяной шар и щедро плеснул виски. Немного подумал, и бросил туда же ломтик апельсина, услужливо предложенный неживым помощником. Робот отъехал от столика, но не удалился из кабинета, а замер рядом с большим письменным столом, следуя, видимо, уже проверенным привычкам хозяина. Сам же хозяин пригубил напиток, и, наконец, снова уселся поудобнее в кресле. 

Он все еще нервничал, и его лицо, достаточно молодое, выглядело так, словно ему лет 60, если не больше, но никак не официально заявленные 32. Алексис уже видела таких. Никто не знал, сколько лет им на самом деле, какой конкретно технологией для поддержания молодости они пользовались. Они были состоятельны, скрытны и стремились уйти от внимания общественности. Их реплики в время интервью были сухи, грамотно составлены, и лишнюю крупицу информации из них вытянуть было невозможно. Именно поэтому она так предвкушала интервью с Профессором. Он был первым из тех немногих “молодых дедов”, что сами предложили встретиться.  
  
Девушке все еще было неизвестно, почему Профессор выбрал именно ее. В бюро сказали, что он, вроде как, искал максимально “простых” людей, что ее оскорбило, но она, кажется, начинала понимать, в чем дело. Он искал тех, кто действительно подумает по-человечески, что делать с этой информацией, а не побежит продавать ее сразу же после того, как очутится за воротами его особняка. Алексис облизнула чуть пересохшие губы и запустила режим записи. Прибор мягко переливался успокаивающими цветами, приподнявшись над поверхностью кофейного столика.  
  
\- Что ж, я начну, пожалуй, - мужчина разорвал тишину, неловко прокашлявшись, - Попрошу вас оставить все ваши вопросы на конец нашего разговора, хотя… Если вас что-то будет крайне остро интересовать, то я, конечно, отвечу сразу, но попрошу вас не быть слишком настойчивой. Я много лет шел к этому дню, и мне все еще тяжело говорить об этом.  
  
Заметив легкий кивок гостьи он расслабился еще немного, поболтал уже подтаявший шарик льда в стакане, и начал свой рассказ.  
  


* * *

\- Все началось с того, что примерно в 21хх году одна космическая исследовательская станция наткнулась на утерянную кем-то технологию открытия врат в другие миры. Ну, по крайней мере, мы все еще считаем, что это другие миры. Я тогда был еще студентом и об этом знаю только от своих наставников, с которыми познакомился позже. Потрясающее открытие, хоть и не наше, если быть честным, не так ли? - мужчина усмехнулся, делая еще глоток.  
  
\- Проблема была в одном: врата открывались маленькие, не больше 20 сантиметров в диаметре, да и проход работал только в нашу сторону, то есть залезть туда было нельзя. Поначалу находка вызвала в научных кругах переполох, все были в восторге, а сколько планов строили… Жуть. Только вот не оправдались надежды на встречи с другими цивилизациями и мирами. Все, что оставалось - выуживать из врат все, что оттуда появлялось. Иногда это было что-то необычное, например мелкие создания причудливых форм, просто мусор вроде обычных веток деревьев абсолютно земных пород, что-то опасное, вроде сгустка лиловой жижи, оказавшейся потом смертельным вирусом. Вы ведь слышали о вспышке болезни ■■■■■■■■■ среди ученых?  
  
Девушка отрицательно покачала головой, слушая с неподдельным интересом, и делая какие-то пометки на небольшой сенсорной панели, которую проецировали ее часы.  
  
\- Не слышали, значит? Значит и об этом предпочли умолчать, хм… Хотя, может это слишком старая информация, но сам факт того, что о ней не наслышаны…  
  
Профессор забормотал, делая мелкие глотки в перерывах между словами, пока не осушил стакан. Взглянув на него с неподдельным удивлением, он рассмеялся и поманил совенка к себе. Тот тотчас же снова любезно предоставил хозяину доступ к напиткам. Налив себе все того же виски, мужчина отослал совенка жестом обратно, но Алексис легко подалась телом в сторону робота, и тот, на удивление, среагировал, подъезжая и к ней. Девушка налила себе в такой же стакан минералки с апельсиновым соком, и с наслаждением сразу же выпила половину. Она услышала не так много, но такая информация уже распаляла ее, вызывая жажду. Журналистка не первый раз натыкалась на свидетельства о том, что технология телепортации, доступная сейчас большинству крупных корпораций, была изобретена не людьми, но слышать о том, что это действительно правда было чрезвычайно волнительно.  
  
Совенок немного задержался возле девушки, и, видимо поняв, что еще понадобится в ближайшее время, остался возле столика, переходя в спящий режим. Профессор слепо уставился куда-то в сторону, а затем вздрогнул, неловко улыбнулся, и продолжил рассказ.  
  


\- Так вот, о чем я там говорил. Ах да, вирус! Да, многое мы вылавливали из врат. По большей части мусор, конечно, да и живые организмы если и были, то уже давно мертвые, или умирали сразу же после появления в нашем мире, исчезая совсем в течение нескольких часов. Ничего не оставалось, ни малейшего следа даже в воздухе. В общем… сами понимаете, скукота, да и только, особенно когда ждешь чего-то этакого. Исследования не приносили почти никаких результатов, финансирование сокращалось, вера в проект быстро гасла.  
К тому времени я выпустился, и меня устроили в главную исследовательскую лабораторию по рекомендации нескольких моих преподавателей. Именно тогда все и началось. За пару дней до моего приезда один из исследователей сумел расширить врата до метра в диаметре. Они были крайне нестабильны, но это был успех невероятного масштаба. Финансирование было удвоено уже через неделю, вся лаборатория оживилась. Через пару недель случилось еще кое-что. Первая стабилизация полутораметровых врат. И в тот же день - первый образец, изменивший историю.  
  
Алексис подобралась, сосредоточенно слушая, а Профессор, отметивший это с легкой улыбкой, решил выдержать паузу, и только затем продолжил.  
  
\- Из врат появился человек, и я был тому свидетелем. Молодой человек, на вид лет 27, в чем мать родила. И самое главное - живой, без признаков скорой смерти, как это было с остальными живыми существами. Его изучали в течение 12 дней, в конце-концов установив, что это на 100% идентичный нам человек. На 13 день он внезапно скончался, но не исчез, как это было с другими образцами. От него остался самый настоящий труп, который должен до сих пор храниться в качестве препарата у одного из моих коллег, если я не ошибаюсь. Во время исследований он не подавал никаких признаков разумности, только смотрел на все стеклянными глазами. Через пару недель было принято решение открыть больше врат. 6 из 10 не принесли ничего но из оставшихся 4 появились люди. А если точнее, то дети. На вид не больше лет 5-9. Вот тут дела пошли в гору. Открытие врат стало сродни добыче полезных ископаемых.  
  
Взрослые были редкостью. Во всех случаях они отказывались идти на контакт, их психика была явно разрушена. Они могли биться головой о стены камер, в которых за ними наблюдали, бросались на сотрудников и причиняли себе вред всеми возможными способами, как бы сильно их ни останавливали. Был и другой типаж - такие же, как первый, которого символично окрестили Адамом, а именно апатичные овощи. Все взрослые, которым в среднем было от 25 до 35 редко доживали до 2 недель после их появления из врат. Смерть происходила от кровоизлияния в мозг, сердечного приступа или, на ранних порах исследований, от травм, которые они наносили себе сами. Был случай, когда женщина сломала себе руку, острым краем кости разрезала мясо, помогая отделить руку от тела, и этой же сломанной костью в оторванной руке разодрала себе горло. Похожий случай был с другим образцом, он пробил себе таким же образом висок. С тех пор все образцы фиксировались так же, как фиксируют особо опасных психбольных. 

Дети же были чисты и невинны. Их любознательность и желание учиться превосходили все возможные ожидания. Ни малейших признаков агрессии, абсолютное послушание и желание помочь в исследовании себя самих. Лаборатория по тестированию технологии врат засекретила всю информацию по этой теме. Возможность экспериментировать на живых людях, не борясь с общественностью за мораль оказалась важнее самой морали…

Профессор затих, уткнувшись носом в стакан, и Алексис заметила, что он плачет. Она остановила запись и села рядом с мужчиной, мягко вытаскивая стакан из его рук, и обнимая. Тот затрясся в совершенно детском плаче навзрыд, бормоча что-то совершенно неразборчивое, и прижимаясь к ней. Такое она видела тоже не в первый раз. Кто-то не выдерживал груза знаний, кто-то в чем-то себя винил, а кто-то просто жалел себя за то, что выжил, у всех по-разному. Журналистка поднялась, хватая с письменного стола пачку бумажных платочков, и протягивая их мужчине. Тот совершенно доверчиво ей улыбнулся, не обращая внимания на слезы и сопли, текущие по лицу, и высморкался. Он извел почти половину пачки на то, чтобы вытереть лицо, словно пытался стереть с него что-то. Девушка гладила его по голове, поняв, что выбрала верный подход, и мужчина действительно скоро успокоился. Он залпом допил остатки виски, и налил себе еще.

\- Я готов продолжить, прошу простить за это недоразумение, - робко шмыгнул Профессор, на что Алексис снова запустила запись.

\- Так вот.. дети часто оказывались слишком наивны, и их сознание почти не развивалось дальше 12-14 лет. Мы изучали их в течение 3-5 лет на тот момент точнее сказать не могу. Во всем они были абсолютно идентичны обычным людям, как и взрослые образцы, поэтому на них тоже стали проводить тесты вакцин, новых препаратов и прочих подобных вещей. Взрослые использовались для этого особенно активно, в частности для тех препаратов, для которых срок действия был от 5 до 14 дней. Иногда даже удавалось продлить их жизнь до месяца, но не дольше. Именно в те годы произошел бум в исследованиях. Именно благодаря всем этим исследованиям, медицина, фармакология и некоторые другие науки быстро развились до того уровня, что мы имеем сейчас.

Алексис лишь тихо кивала. Было интересно слушать того, благодаря кому, в какой-то степени, она смогла вылечить рак своей матери в том году за пару дней. К приятному впечатлению, которое осталось у нее о Профессоре с момента их встречи, добавилось и некое чувство нежной благодарности за все, что он сделал для науки (да и в целом для нынешнего времени) в те годы.

\- Технологию врат сумели приспособить под полностью функциональные телепорты в рамках этой вселенной. Как бы мы ни старались, вход на ту сторону все еще был закрыт, мы так и не знали, откуда брались те люди. Розыск по днк, отпечаткам пальцев - ничего не могло помочь в их отслеживании. Основной была теория о том, что они из нашего мира, и мы буквально воруем их, но нет, это было не так. Через несколько лет торговля вышла на новый уровень, хоть телепорты были доступны и не всем. Сейчас с этим легче, конечно, хотя это все еще очень дорого. Лаборатория 98, та самая, в которой я работал, научилась открывать больше врат для получения большего количества образцов, обзавелась несколькими филиалами, и процветала.

Меня поставили начальником филиала номер 10, одного из самых крупных и успешных, но иногда звали поучаствовать с исследованиях в том, или другом. Все было прекрасно, пока в одном из филиалов не стали замечать, что количество открытых врат почти не влияет на количество полученных образцов. Проверки показали, что тому виной ее неудачное расположение, и большая часть врат извергала из себя лишь мусор, и филиал перешел от добычи ресурсов к 100% исследованиям. В то же время там работал один мой хороший коллега. Он умер совсем недавно, вы, возможно слышали о нем. 

\- Неужели тот самый хозяин группы компаний по разработке биопротезов? - подняла бровь девушка, на что Профессор улыбнулся, кивая, а потом посерьезнел.

\- На деле же уровень добычи образцов не падал, и данные по проверке были сфальсифицированы. Это мы узнали только через несколько лет. Меня выставили виновным, понизили в должности. Я снова работал помощником. Для меня это стало ударом, и я, признаться… - он замялся, - я обозлился на всех. Но.. мы сейчас ее об этом. Сможете ли вы угадать причину, по которой на самом деле было так мало образцов? - мужчина чуть наклонился, упирая локоть в колено и опустил подбородок на подставленную ладонь.

Алексис уже знала ответ, и ей было противно.

_Человеческая жадность._

Она не была удивлена. Почти все подобные истории были наполнены жадностью. Сложно контролировать, когда ты находишься у источника чего-то ценного. Тут то же самое. Она не была самым честным человеком во вселенной, но такие вещи ее только огорчали и злили.

\- Да, жадность и жажда наживы. Взрослые образцы разбирались и отправлялись на черный рынок в качестве донорских органов. По крайней мере… - мужчина закусил губу, - … начиналось с этого, но дальше стало хуже, и это именно то, в чем я хочу покаяться.

От этих слов журналистку словно пробило током, мурашки пробежались безжалостным табуном по спине, и в глазах защипало от эмоциональности. Драгоценная информация, но она не хотела ее слышать. Это случалось каждый раз, когда ее отправляли получать данные о чьих-то грязных делах. Но... работа есть работа.

\- В какой-то момент стало ясно, что только лишь отправлять образцы на органы недостаточно прибыльно. Да, взрослые все равно умрут, и на них тесты не так эффективны, они - просто расходники. Другое дело дети…

Алексис начинала понимать, к чему он клонит, но молчала, не перебивая.

\- Сначала это был Мистер ⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛, которого поставили управляющим вместо меня. Затем пара его знакомых. Они просто взяли образцы для _"домашнего исследования"_ , - усмехнулся мужчина сжимая в руках стакан, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках, но безуспешно, - затем они стали организовывать аукционы с узких кругах. Молодые образцы уходили с молотка за огромные суммы, а каких-то… сдавали в аренду, скажем так. 

Алексис передернуло. Она прекрасно представляла себе это, и представляла, как быстро это превратилось в основной источник дохода для и так богатого управляющего. 

\- Потом… потом умер генеральный директор, управлявший всей сетью лабораторий, и началась неразбериха, многие умудрялись отхватить себе филиалы в личное пользование, обустраивая их под личные нужды. То же произошло и с нашим филиалом. Мистер ⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛ предложил нам зарплату в 5 раз больше за беспрекословное следование приказам и молчание. Согласились все. Абсолютно. И... и я тоже. Мы уже поняли, к чему это идет. Кто-то остался ради потенциальной возможности получить образец себе в личное пользование, кто-то - ради денег…

Девушку начал слегка раздражать жалобный тон Профессора. Словно он пытался сказать им что-то вроде "лежачих не бьют, и я в очках!". И то, как он мялся, называя их образцами, избегая неприятного ему. Он не хотел называть их детьми. Было ясно, что он воспринимал их именно как детей, но не мог согласиться сам с собой, и пытался сохранить остатки гордости и самоуважения. Алексис с легким отвращением задумалась на секунду, в каком ключе он видит ее, помимо того, что она журналист, но прогнала эти мысли прочь, подзывая совенка. Хотелось чего-то отрезвляющего, возвращающего в реальность. Она плеснула себе еще сока, смешивая его с нечеловеческим количеством имбирного экстракта, которое из всех ее знакомых могла вынести только она. Отхлебнув ядреного напитка, она поморщилась, чувствуя, как рот и горло обжигает пряная адская смесь, и закрыла глаза. Сейчас она журналист. Места эмоциям нет. Глубокий вдох. Выдох. Она слушает.

\- К тому моменту биопротезирование уже начинало набирать обороты, а клиенты хотели экзотики. Смена цвета волос, глаз, кожи, деформация конечностей… мы много чего делали. Кое-что из этого теперь доступно и обычным людям, насколько я вижу, - профессор кивнул на девушку, и та поежилась - несколько лет назад она сделала себе ярко синие волосы и фиолетовые глаза. 

Нежность и благодарность за то, каким удобным стал мир от этих исследований, сменилась отвращением. Теперь ей было гадко, но она старалась не подавать виду, отпивая еще немного сумасшедшего пойла. Этот мужчина, показавшийся ей сначала восхитительными человеком, и сидевший теперь перед ней с очень странным, слегка извиняющимся выражением лица, был ей теперь противен. Его отправдывающийся тон, появлявшийся время от времени, бесил ее до желания раскурочить к чертям собачьим кофейный столик ударом кулака. Он позвал ее сам, чтобы исповедаться, а теперь никак не мог сознаться полностью в своих грехах, и скрывал их за вуалью "у меня не было выбора". 

\- С тех пор мы занимались выращиванием и подготовкой образцов на продажу. Я, в основном, занимался именно цветовыми модификациями. После нескольких проданных партий, и восторженных отзывов, сменившихся на отрицательные "игрушка быстро сломалась", пришло понимание, что нужно что-то делать с прочностью. (На этих словах журналистку почти вырвало от того, насколько небрежно он это сказал.) Выходом стал проект союзного, если так можно сказать, филиала. Они разрабатывали что-то вроде препарата вечной молодости, причем вполне успешно. Побочек было море, но этого хватало, чтобы тела образцов оставались в хорошем состоянии до тех пор, пока клиенту не надоест, или не истечет срок использования. (Алексис подавила второй приступ тошноты, запивая его имбирным адом.)

Через год усердной работы мы добились великолепных результатов - смертность образцов при подготовке была снижена почти до нуля, мы стали смелее в плане модификаций, из которых, до тех пор, делали только смену пигментации. Директор загорелся запустить отдельное _производство_ элитных образцов, наказал назвать их партией Альфа, и отбирать только лучших. Такие шли за огромные суммы. Зачастую даже на заказ…

Профессор потер переносицу, отставляя стакан в сторону. Он снова не очень хотел говорить, и Алексис решила немного оживить его. На вопросы об образцах других видов и развитие технологии телепортации тот отвечал как-то вяло, словно собираясь с мыслями, готовился у худшему, видимо. 

\- Знаете, Алекс… Я не думаю, что смогу вам рассказать все, я все еще не готов. Я понимаю ваши чувства, - он грустно усмехнулся, смотря в пол, - я ведь сам позвал вас, а теперь…

Он закрыл лицо руками, и девушка услышала, как мужчина бормочет что-то о прощении и сухо всхлипывает. Она снова подошла к нему, но на этот раз ухватила его за воротник дорогущего пиджака, и… хорошенько тряхнула.

\- Либо вы собираетесь с мыслями, и рассказываете, либо я ухожу. К вам больше никто не придет. Вы сами не решитесь кого-то звать. Это ваш последний шанс кому-то рассказать об этом, и успокоиться. Мне омерзительно ваше поведение, я была о вас лучшего мнения, но я, в то же время, понимаю, что происходило тогда с вами. Безнаказанность, легкие деньги, жадность и ощущение, что вам это никогда не аукнется, так ведь?! - она так же резко отпустила его, осознавая, что в ярости приподняла его с диванчика, и теперь попросту швыряет обратно, - Я выслушаю вас. Даю последний шанс. Мне странно приказывать вам говорить со мной об этом. Да, я пришла за информацией, и я найду, куда ее пристроить. Да, вы сами позвали меня, и я вольна уйти. Как и вы вольны выгнать меня. Я испытываю к вам только отвращение и жалость, и именно из жалости я вас выслушаю. - она села обратно на диванчик, на котором сидела пару минут назад, закинула ногу на ногу и скрестила руки на груди, смотря на мужчину исподлобья.

Теперь он не казался таким статным и приятным.

_Это был жалкий молодящийся дед._

Ее речь, по всей видимости, произвела на него эффект. Он истратил остатки салфеток чтобы вытереть лицо и высморкаться, и встал, направляясь в сторону письменного стола. 

\- Я не могу смотреть на вас, пока рассказываю, простите… И спасибо, что так настояли на этом я… это тяжело… - Профессор говорил скомкано и робко, глотая остатки кома в горле, и шмыгая носом через слово, пока усаживался в кресло за столом, поворачиваясь к журналистке спиной. Та лишь пожала плечами, словно говоря "делай как знаешь", и заставила рекордер подняться выше в воздухе, настроила чувствительность микрофона, и отправила его легким щелбанчиком по корпусу ближе к Профессору.

Тот откашлялся, сделал пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов, и продолжил рассказ.


	2. The Chase Ends Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Смена времени, места и действующих лиц

Холодный воздух разрывал легкие не спасало даже дыхание через нос, бежать больше не было сил. Было очень холодно, особенно потому, что неминуемо наступал вечер, неизменно приносивший в местный горный лес густой туман. Он безжалостно воровал тепло любого, кто осмеливался прийти сюда измученным, неподготовленным, не одетым так, как следовало бы. Это все было о нем, о беглеце. Разбитые колени дрожали на каждом шагу, а стопы замерзли так, что он почти не чувствовал вгрызающийся в кожу лесной ковер сосновых иголок и мелких острых веток. Руки тоже не слушались, поэтому он не раздвигал ветки, а лишь прикрывался ими, защищая глаза от хлестких ударов, а куртку он потерял еще несколько часов назад, так и не успев ее надеть. Мальчишка бежал уже слишком долго.

Ему никак не удавалось оторваться, хоть он и не повторял ошибок детства вроде остановок, чтобы прислушаться, или посмотреть, отстали ли преследователи, или залезть на дерево, надеясь, что его не заметят. Он просто бежал вперед, держал дыхание, изредка петлял и запутывал след. Не помогла ему и переправа через ледяной ручей. Он был слишком узок, и оставаться в нем надолго было слишком опасно, поэтому запах страха смыть полностью не вышло. Этот раз не был похож на остальные. Раньше это были преследования, да. За ним гнались вооруженные и опытные в погонях люди, но в этот раз все бвло иначе. Это была  _ охота _ . 

Мальчишка очень любил собак. Его доводил почти до отчаяния сам факт того, что сейчас за ним гнались создания, с которыми он мог подружиться. Они преследовали его уже почти сутки как одержимые. Все потому, что за ними стояла  _ Она _ . Сытая, уверенная в себе, одетая в теплую и удобную одежду, она следовала за ним с нечеловеческой скоростью, полагаясь в его выслеживании на четвероногих помощников. В отличие от нее, у мальчика не было даже обуви, его одежда была изодрана в клочья, он не ел уже слишком давно, и был близок к тому, чтобы просто свалиться на землю и молить о быстрой смерти.

Беглец так и не понял, за что именно его преследуют на этот раз. Он уже около недели шел пешком прочь из столицы, радуясь тому, что она расположена не так далеко от края страны. Вернуться в Коруки, которая стала ему родным домом несколько лет назад, было верхом его мечтаний. Он точно знал, что не будет голоден, когда вернется в маленькую деревеньку под горой. Он точно знал, что малышка Мики встретит его с улыбкой, такой милой и теплой благодаря ямочкам на щеках. Будет хвастаться тем, что у нее вырос, наконец-таки последний "зрослый" зуб, и обнимет его крепко-крепко. Жив ли старый монах? Очень хотелось в это верить. Оставалось ведь совсем немного. Еще неделя, и он увидел бы их. 

Все пошло не по плану, когда на привале он понял, что в лесу он не один, и речь шла вовсе не о диком зверье. Из кустов выскочил один пес, затем второй. Оба замерли, внюхиваясь и всматриваясь, а затем задрали морды повыше, оглушая его воем. Откуда-то издали послышался ответ. Мальчишка не был уверен, в чем дело, поэтому решил остаться для оценки обстановки, и черт знает, было ли это верным решением. Из тех же кустов вывалилось еще несколько псов, а за ними вышла девушка. Подросток замер в нерешительности, прижимая длинные мягкие уши к голове в попытке спрятать их, и схватил куртку, украденную на каком-то базаре пару дней назад.

Девушка поворачивалась к нему как в замедленной съемке, и казалась выточенной из какого-то бархатистого дымчатого камня. Каждая ее черта сквозила благородством, этого не скрадывало даже по-корукийски округлое лицо, выдававшее в ней полукровку, Ее особой изюминкой был типичный для жителей Кли нос с горбинкой, Что-то было в ее лице знакомым, но он никак не мог вспомнить, что именно, словно память отрезало. Она была словно холодная княжна или княгиня, прекрасная, манящая, хоть и немного пугающая. Так он думал ровно до тех пор, пока они не встретились взглядами. Все так же медленно ее зрачки сначала сузились, а потом резко расширились. Радужка, прежде казавшаяся в сгущающихся сумерках черной, вдруг вспыхнула ядовито-зеленым и время побежало вперед без оглядки. 

\- Ты! Это был ты, верно? Это был он?! 

Ее хрипловатый и властный голос с нотками истерики оглушил мальчишку, который словно оглох за эти несколько секунд медленного времени, что текло неспешно, будто мед, который никак не хотел литься через край бочонка. Хотелось спросить, о чем она говорит, но язык не поворачивался, и тело сковало страхом. Собаки, окружившие его, сужали кольцо, задирая губы в оскале, и морща носы. Она спрашивала их. Спрашивала о нем. Крупный пес, похожий на лайку, коротко гавкнул, на что девушка неестественно широко улыбнулась, и достала из ножен на бедре кинжал.

\-  **_ВЗЯТЬ!_ **

Ее вопль, сорвавшийся на секунду на визг, подействовал отрезвляюще. Мальчишка схватил из костра горящий сук, зажмурился на секунду, проговаривая про себя виноватое "прости", и ткнул его пламенным концом прямо с пасть плоскомордого пса, что бросился на него первым. Его глаза тоже горели неестественным зеленым, словно он был ненастоящий. Пес захрипел, откашливаясь и повизгивая, и завалился набок, суча лапами по земле. Еще двое налетели прямо на него, не рассчитав прыжок. Времени не было. Бежать нужно было  **сейчас** , пока появилось небольшое окно. Он даже не обернулся, чтобы проверить, насколько близко к нему та девушка. Он лишь вцепился в куртейку крепче, и рванул, сожалея о том, что разулся десять минут назад. Ему не дадут обуться. Его попросту убьют, а он даже не узнает, за что. 

Бежать в деревню, что была неподалеку, было плохим вариантом. Именно там он украл куртку, и помощи он там вряд ли дождется. Он кратко зажмурился. Были бы у него деньги, и он с радостью купил бы эту куртку, но важнее было сбежать из этой страны, где он не мог находиться спокойно. Вести о сгоревшем дотла храме в столице достигли уже и этих мест. Он знал, что вряд ли кто-то вообще может связать его с этим, но страх не отпускал беглеца, и он продолжал свой путь. 

Какая-то мысль слабо забрезжила на краю сознания, но тут же угасла, сбитая острой веткой, расцарапавшей щеку. Нельзя сейчас думать об этом. Нужно приложить все свои знания, чтобы уйти от погони. Он сможет. Он справится!

  
  


_ Он не справился. _

  
  


Собаки не раз нагоняли его. Один пес прокусил подростку бок, который теперь ужасно болел и кровоточил, другой дважды куснул за руку - возле плеча, и чуть ниже локтя. Оба раза ему помогло стукнуть кулаком по крепкой собачьей голове как следует, оглушая. Если первый пес знатно отстал в попытке прийти в себя, то второго хватило еще на один заход, пусть и не удалось вцепиться как следует. Даже после того, как мальчишка треснул его еще раз, тот продолжал погоню, клацая зубами возле самых лодыжек. Создавалось ощущение, что у них не было цели разорвать его прямо здесь и сейчас. Они просто подбивали его, выматывая и замедляя.

Рывок через упавшую сосну добил его. Ослабшие и замерзшие ноги больше не слушались его, правую руку было почти не поднять от ноющей глубокой боли, которая бывает от чего-то посерьезнее, чем царапина от ножа или ветки. Беглец кубарем покатился по влажной земле, еле прикрывая голову руками от усталости. Остатки туники, что была и так уже на последнем издыхании, болтались теперь в зубах той самой лайки. Остались только рукава, которые уже не держались на руках, и сползали На рану на боку липли сосновые чешуйки с веток и грязь. В ушах гулко стучала кровь заглушая звуки преследования, а перед глазами плыло. Грудь рвало ледяным огнем, вдохнуть было больно, но он больше не мог дышать через нос, и рвано, жадно глотал ртом молочный от тумана воздух. 

Чуть придя в себя мальчишка попытался встать и открыл глаза. Слева - он рассек кожу надо лбом обо что-то, и кровь текла, попадая в глаз. Он не чувствовал боли в месте рассечения, но знал, что это временное, и рана даст о себе знать, хоть и ненадолго, если он выживет. Гул крови в ушах все еще оглушал, но звук шагов за спиной он уже мог расслышать. Его снова окружили. Перед ним стоял один пес, все еще державший в зубах остатки его одежды, словно дразнясь. Чуть поодаль стоял еще один - косматая гора мышц и меха. 

\- Ну что, сдается мне, что кто-то тут выбился из сил, м?

Этот голос заставлял сердце биться еще сильнее в страхе. Она точно человек? Создавалось ощущение,что она даже не запыхалась почти за сутки погони пешком. Или это он так ослаб? 

\- Ты и правда думал, что сбежишь от моих мальчиков, жалкое отродье? Ты действительно считаешь, что тебе удастся? Боже, не смеши меня!

Это даже не было похоже на смех, скорее уж на воронье карканье. Мальчишка судорожно шарил по земле непослушным пальцами в поисках хоть чего-то, что помогло бы ему защититься. Тонкие сучки, листья да хвоя, вот тебе и оборона. Он подобрал сползшие ошметки рукавов, и намотал их поплотнее на левую руку, которая еще слушалась его. Хоть какая-то защита от собачьих зубов. 

Она шагнула ближе и, судя по звуку, снова достала тот кинжал. Если удастся его выбить, то у него еще будет шанс. Ну… очень хотелось в это верить. 

\- Удивительно! Потрясающе! Ты бегал от нас почти целый день, надо же… До сих пор не могу сообразить, как тебе удалось убить моего отца, ты ведь такой хлюпик, не можешь даже от собак убежать. Мне это на руку, конечно, но тебя даже как-то жаль убивать, совершенно жалкий, я таких только и люблю.

Мальчишка замер. Он начал понимать, о чем идет речь, и голова резко заболела, мешая,  _ запрещая _ ему думать об этом. Он этого не делал. Он даже не знает, кто ее отец.  _ Нет, он знает, но острая пульсирующая боль не дает ему сосредоточиться. Ему нельзя об этом думать. _

\- Ах, милый мой папаша...Я знаю, что он не был святым, но я его любила, знаешь ли. 

Худое тельце замерло совсем, мальчик даже не дрожал. Девушка облизнула пересохшие губы, наслаждаясь моментом. Незаметно для нее, ее глаза потихоньку приобретали нездоровый блеск, а изредка и вовсе посверкивали неестественным ядовито-лаймовым светом.

\- Ты помнишь его? Черт знает, что у тебя там в башке, щенок, может и запамятовал, кого убить успел. Его Звали Ба́ул, чертов ты ублюдок! Ба́ул! Он принял тебя, заботился о тебе и кормил, как и десятки необразованных мелких пройдох. И что в итоге? Так ты ему отплатил? Как ты вообще умудрился превратить храм в руины?

_ Не думай. Не слушай. Не слушай ее. Ты не виноват, это сделал не ты.  _ Это не я! Я не желал никому зла, правда…

Голова трещала и гудела, словно ее положили под набатный колокол.

Расценив его неподвижность как знак полного отчаяния и смирения, преследовательница вздохнула. Мучительно убивать его ей вовсе расхотелось. Прирезать выродка, да и дело с концом. Ее силы не кончались лишь благодаря случайной судьбоносной встрече, что произошла около двух недель назад, и она не знала, как долго еще продлится этот эффект. Милость Забытых Богов непредсказуема. Вот у тебя есть все, а вот ты остался ни с чем. Хриплый голос над ухом, что слышала сейчас только она, победно скандировал "УБЕЙ! РАЗОРВИ! СОЖРИ!", но она решила проигнорировать его на этот раз. Это крапивное семя лишь по воле невероятного случая могло убить ее отца, вот и все. Ярость поутихла, но в крови жгучим пламенем горела радость победы, радость безумного охотника, что настиг свою добычу. 

_ Нет… Нет, прошу, не надо. Не заставляй меня вспоминать об этом! _

Будто куски мокрой и грязной ваты, что прилипает и оставляет отвратительное ощущение чужих пальцев на коже, воспоминания появлялись в голове, как бы сильно он ни противился. Приторный и сладкий запах благовоний, вкусная еда, которой он тогда был рад больше всего, дети в туниках послушников с метлами в руках. Серьезный и пугающий разговор. Отказ. Подвал, цепи, страх. Бесконечные дни, состоящие из ночи, отвращения, отчаяния, боли и унижения. Провал. Лицо. 

Лицо, похожее на чуть вытянутый комок теста. Такое же округлое, с мягкими формами, порой блестевшие от пота так, словно его намазали маслом. Толстые надбровные дуги с такими же комично толстыми и круглыми бровями забавно приподнимались при удивлении или улыбке… а нахмуренное в самодовольном оскале лицо делали невыносимо омерзительным. Слепленные из того же теста массивные губы делали улыбку дружелюбной, вселяли уверенность в том, что ты будешь так же сыт, как и он. В красные и темные же часы, они мерзко и мокро шлепали по оголенной коже, раскрываясь, кроме этого, лишь затем, чтобы очередной поток омерзительных слов вылился из его рта. Зеленые глаза, что так успокаивали прихожан своим благородным и смиренным мягким светом, казались гипнотизирующими во мраке. Смотреть в них не было никакого желания, но страх сковывал тело, не давая отвести взгляд.

И как он сразу не догадался? Этот безумный зеленый блеск, эти круглые, как у корукийцев аристократов брови, круглое лицо, нос горбинкой…

Она  **его** дочь. 

_ Баул. Баул. Баул. Баул. _

_ Баул. Баул. Баул. Баул. _

_ Баул. Баул. Баул. Баул.  _

Треклятое имя роковым гулом гудело в голове, ударяясь об одну стенку черепа, и отскакивало к другой. 

Что-то внутри оборвалось. Он больше не сможет сдержаться. Зачем она заставила его вспомнить…

За спиной послышался вздох. Захрустели сосновые иголки под ногами. Она идет. Нужно что-то сделать, нужно остановить ее, иначе…

-...еги…

\- Ты что-то сказал, сопляк?

\- Беги... прошу тебя…Я не хочу этого делать, и остановить  **его** не смогу, поэтому…

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_БЕГИ._ **


End file.
